ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Perry
"The Affliction" James Perry Born: 7.13.1977 Hometown: Forest Hills, Queens, NY Resides: Nicknames/Alias: "The Affliction", GRINN, Sinister GRINN, "Sinister", "Bad Seed" Height/Weight: 5'9" 205 lbs. Signature Moves: Cretin Hop (Frog Splash), Falling Star (Standing Shooting Star Press) Favorite Moves: Curb Stomp, Enziguri, Shining Wizard, Pele Kick, Diving Stomp, Guillotine Choke, Chainsaw Kick (ole ole kick), Sleeper Hold, 9-11 (Spinning Tombstone Piledriver), Blackout (shiranui, sliced bread #2), Baseball Slide, Flying Double-Arm Clothesline, The Crusher (back cracker) More to come later...after work when I can properly add content. Wrestler Name: James Perry Real Name: James Marcus Perry (born ...) Nicknames/Alias: "The Affliction", "The Bad Seed", GRINN, "Sinister" GRINN, "Sinister" Height: 5'9" Weight: 190 lbs. Birthdate: 07.13.1977 Hometown: Forest Hills, Queens, NY Resides: Mansfield, TX Appearance: Buzzed to shaved head, or a short mohawk depending on his mood and humor. Rarely a smile on his chisled face, but cold, dark eyes; blue, almost black. For his size he has broad shoulders and a tapered, 30" waist. Muscular, but not musclebound, fits the image of a very fit athlete. His normal attire is jeans, boots, and a t-shirt, but known on occasion to wear a suit. Both arms are heavily covered in tattoos, from the wrist to the top of the shoulders. A large Mexican sugar skull tattooed on his left ribcage/obliques on his side. Across his right collar bone and pectorial is the Alcoholics Anonymous prayer, both parents, and every family role model he had as a child being alcoholics and hard drug users. On the back of his neck and upper back is a would-be family crest, the four sections separated in red, with the number 13 in two sections, a black in either remain areas. It's all symbolic or representative of something to him. 13 numnber 13's, 7 black cats, 3 pieces of text (not counting the Latin phrases or symbolic gestures), 2 traditional skulls, 1 sugar skull, 1 skeleton, 2 "XXX" symbols of his absitinence and clean lifestyle. He has over 150 total tattoos on his body, his first he got against his will at the age of 7, his father's attempt at tattooing his own name on the boy while under the influence of crack and have alcohol consumption. Entrance Music: Wrestling Attire: Jeans with black boots and black belt. Black elbow pads on his arms and his hands/wrists taped. Wrestling Style: Lucha Libre, Puroresu, Brawler Childhood: Early Career: Temporary Retirement: Signature Moves: Falling Star (SSP from anywhere possible), Cretin Hop (Frog Splash), Wave of Mutilation (Running Springboard Enziguiri), Curb Stomp Favorite Moves: Assorted Moves: eWrestling Wikia: Page Title: “The Affliction” James Perry Side Box w/ Photo and vitals: ---Wrestler Name: James Perry ---Real Name: James Marcus Perry ---Nickname: “The Affliction” ---Height/Weight: 5’9” 190 lbs. ---Birth Date: 07.13.1977 ---Hometown: Forest Hills, Queens, NY ---Resides: Mansfield, TX ---Wrestler Image: James Irvin Brief Description (who they are, birth date, basic description) Appearance (differences from their picture) Wrestling Style *'Entrance Music': (past and present) *'Wrestling Attire': (entrance and match) Personality (Why he's such a jerk) *'Personal Life': *'Achievements': Background (Where he comes from) ---Childhood: ---Early Career: ---Present Status: Wrestling History (debut, how they started) *'Aliases/Nicknames': *'Past Promotions/Titles': (list promotion and titles) Moves *'Signature Moves': **01. Falling Star (SSP from any position) **02. Cretin Hop (Frog Splash) **03. Curb Stomp **04. Wave of Mutilation (Running Springboard Enziguiri) **05. Diving Stomp *'Favorite Moves': **01. Shining Wizard **02. Pele Kick **03. Guillotine Choke **04. Spinning Tombstone Piledriver **05. **06. **07. **08. **09. **10. **11. **12. **13. **14. **15. **16. **17. **18. **19. **20.